Greater Good
by shadess
Summary: Edward has amnesia. Bella is hired to pretend to be Edward's dead wife, in order to save him. What she never expects, is to fall for him. Bedward. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

_Greater Good_

_Chapter 1_

__

* * *

Morning has come, he knew it. But he was just too lazy to open his eyes and get his lazy butt off the bed. He awake to the kisses blew all over his face. A smile tugged on his lips knowing who they belong to. He rolls over so slightly so he is facing his beautiful wife but eyes still closed. When he finally opened them he could see she was smiling so playfully that he planted a kiss on her cherry red plump lips right away. Even when they kissed her smile was noticeable. The sunlight went through the window which curtain had been opened. Her figure was washed by the bright light, making her looks radiant and even more beautiful. The light made her brunette hair shines as if it had been washed with diamonds.

Her eyes were sparkling and they were the purest shade of dark brown. He loves to look her right in the eyes; he gets to see those magnificent irises. They were like a masterpiece God made and gave to his wife.

His right hand traveled down to her swollen belly, where their little daughter stays. Just seconds after they broke apart from the kiss he lowered his head so now he's in the same level as her belly. He kissed it gently, and then laid his head on top of it. Once again smiling as his ear caught the heartbeats of his baby girl.

"Good morning, little one," he whispers stroking her against the fabric of his wife's clothes and skin. He can't believe they just have three more months to go before she arrives. They both really can hardly wait until she's here.

His wife cupped his face with both her hands and made him looks up to her. She kissed his forehead and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, daddy Edward."

He always loves how she says his name. Her voice rings like bells but also sensual. And when it came to saying his name, it is always so full of love, soft and gentle.

Leaning over her, he bends his head against hers; so close that their noses were touching. He could even feels her breath, and vice versa.

"Morning, mommy Shannon," he whispers as he kissed her neck.

Her body tensed a bit. His whisper and touches sometimes sent shiver down her spine. Even though they have been married for a year, he still has the same effect as he usred to had when they were still dating.

"Why are you so fully dressed?" he asked taking in her appearance. Yes she is now lying just next to him in their bed but she is so neat dressed in a red v-neck cut maternity dress.

He recalls that he got her naked before they went to bed.

"We're going to your parents' today, remember?" asked her furrowing her eyebrow and traces his bare chest with her fingers.

It downed on him. "Oh! How could I forgot!" he exclaimed before getting up from the bed.

Shannon couldn't help but grinned noticing her husband is naked and his pride was exposed. The only thing that covered his body while he was asleep was the bed cover but now he already pry off it.

Edward was aware as to what amused his wife and what she is staring at. He quickly looked down and saw just how naked he is. But frankly he doesn't mind if Shannon sees him uncovered. There is nothing she hasn't seen. Without a word he ran to the bathroom and takes a shower, knowing if he doesn't they will be late to come to his parents' place.

Today is his mother—Esme's birthday. The whole family had planned to spend the whole day at the senior Cullen's residence. And knowing Esme, both Edward and Shannon know she would make them special treats for their stomachs, even for the breakfast. Edward's mom makes the most delicious waffles, and no one is recommended to miss out on them.

And no one would ever want to be late for Esme Cullen's birthday celebration.

He was ready in fifteen minutes. Showered, clean shaved, and as neatly dressed as his wife. He wears his favorite midnight blue shirt which sleeves were rolled up to his elbow with black jeans and matching black shoes. In a matter of minutes they were already speeding down the road.

The ride from their luxurious apartment at Manhattan to his parents' mansion in Albany will be more likely takes one or two hours drive. But of course Edward and Shannon enjoy the ride so much since they are going together, having each other's company. They talk throughout the ride, about everything. His work as a surgeon, things he face at work lately, her painting hobby, her obsession to a band, or even his collection of sport cars. They talk about everything to prevent them from getting bored. And for the two, when they are with their other half, they won't ever get bored.

She would place her hand on his thigh, just as a gesture of comfort and love then he would place his on top of it and squeezes it gently. He knew he should pay attention to the road in front of them, but he just couldn't stand facing away his wife. He promised to himself it will be just for a second. He then turns to face Shannon. A smile was painted across her face and it made his heart beams. This woman never stops to adores him.

Just after that quick glance he turns his full attention back to the road, but was surprised when he sees a truck approaching their car in such a high speed. The truck was from the other side of the road, but somehow it crashed the barrier between the two sides of the road and now speeding in this side. It could easily be suspected that the driver must be drunk. Who the hell gets drunk this early anyway? What kind of bastard drinks alcohol at nine in the morning?

Shannon's eyes grew wider as well after seeing the scene in front of them.

Edward done his best to avoid the truck, but unfortunately it was too late. The truck hits their car and sent it flying. Their car rolls because of how hard the truck hits it and landed on the ground with a loud thud. That moment neither Edward nor Shannon remember what happens next. But the last thing Edward smelled was blood, and he feels liquid running from his forehead. He also feel pain—a great pain. The windows must have broken and the pieces of glasses might have stabbed his flesh. He doesn't know anything for sure. For Edward it felt like the world _literally_ turns upside down; it was like his legs were now up and his head was down.

He didn't even get the chance to look over his wife and checking on her, because before he does so blackness already surrounds him...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I want to thank the ones who left their reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story. Once again I apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors. But I do hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The news of Edward and Shannon's accident was like a storm in the middle of sunny day for the Cullens.

It was supposed to be a day full of joy for them. That faithful day was Esme's birthday. And ironically, she was also the one who received the phone call from the police, informing them of the accident that caused lost of their daughter in law, and unborn grand daughter.

Happy birthday, indeed.

Day after day, and before anyone realize it, month after month gone by. But Edward, the only survival of the accident, still stuck in his comatose state. There is no sign of him going to wake up any soon, no single progress of his condition. Each day his family prays to God, asking for Him for a miracle; to save his life. After the tragedy that had struck them, it is not too much to ask.

While his family believes of his awakening and recovery, the other doctors are discreetly starting to give up on Edward. If it was up to them, they would have removed the life supporting machine from his body since a couple of months ago. In their opinion, even if Edward is to be awake, it will take some time for him to fully recover.

And the Cullens have been prepared for the worst.

So when Edward finally opened his eyes, looking confused and lost with no single memory of everything, they already knew what is happening. Edward has amnesia. He couldn't recall a thing about his family. He couldn't even remember who Esme is. Each of the Cullens was like strangers for him, when they are actually not.

Patiently, they introduced themselves to Edward. Occasionally throwing hints of their memories with him, hoping Edward would at least remember the tiniest bit of it. But he didn't. Edward however felt a little bit uneasy with this, silently working out his brain and dig into it. Try as he may, but he still couldn't remember any of the people claiming to be his family; or all the things they had told him.

He was still registering everything his family told him. He struggles to get his own name, age, job, hobby, their names, and everything they said, attached to his brain. The Cullens told Edward everything about him; every little bit about himself, all except for his wife and daughter. None of them have the heart to tell him that the two of his loved ones had been taken away from him. They will try to keep the news from Edward as long as they can.

It took Edward a while until he accidentally spotted the wedding ring in his left hand.

"I'm married?" he asked as his eyes scanning the golden band, unknowingly made his family frozen in their place.

Esme clears her throat. "Yes, you are."

He turns to face his mother, seeking for further explanation. "Where's my wife? Is she...?"

Edward already arrays himself for the answer he never wants to hear. He knew about the accident. It was one of the things his family told him. Though he is unaware that his wife died in that accident.

"She's at home," says Esme quickly, forcing herself to smile. It was alie, of course. "We just managed to send her home. She was always here all the time; always taking care of you. She needs some rest, and some good sleep, so we told her to just go home while the rest of us taking care of you when she's not here,"

The others looked at Esme in horror. Alice was about to speak up, probably wanted to tell her brother the truth, but their mother shot her a glare. She was going to open her mouth, but then shut it again.

* * *

"What was that?" Alice hissed once they are all out from Edward's room. The visiting hour is over. They were escorted out by the nurses.

"It is for his sake, Alice. We have to keep up the news. For the greater good," says Esme calmly

Her youngest daughter frowned, staring at her in disbelief. "By lying to him?"

Esme sighed. She actually doesn't want to lie to her son, but she _has _to. They _have _to. "Alice, think about what your brother would do if he knows that he has lost both Shannon and their baby."

Alice was silent for a moment, as well as the others. After she thinks about it again, her mother has a point. Shannon and the baby—they are everything for Edward. They meant the world to him. His wife, she is his air to breathe. Without her and their unborn daughter, no one could ever imagine how Edward is going to be. He might do something reckless and try to kill himself out of guilt if he knows that they are gone. Though he doesn't remember them, but still, the two of them are the reason of Edward to live.

Carlisle stepped in, "Well... I agree with your mother in this. We should keep up the news of Shannon and the baby's deaths from Edward, by lying to him."

"Then what's next? He will wonder why his wife never shows up. He will suspect something. Edward is not stupid," Emmett interrupted, finally speaks out for the first time

"We'll figure something out. For now, just pretend that his wife is still resting at home. If he ever asks about his wife again, distract him. Try to change the subject of the conversation," said Esme

* * *

Now that her son is finally in a stable condition, Esme could breathe easily and goes back to her normal activity. She can finally go back to her bakery shop without constantly thinking about Edward. Soon after she got home from the hospital, Esme heads to her bakery shop to do what she loves the most. Her hands are itchy to bake again, and to checking out on her business. All the way to the bakery, Esme was bubbling in excitement and happiness.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen," one of her employees, Bella, greeted politely, a smile plastered on her face

"Afternoon, Bella," replied Esme smiling back as she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Once she was there, she put on the apron and approached the chef, Frank, who is currently making dough for the croissant

Frank is a nice middle-aged man; bald and fat. He turns when he noticed Esme's presence, an eyebrow crooked when he saw the smile that tugs on Esme's lips. It has been a while since his boss smiles like that.

"Ma'am," greeted him just as polite as Bella did, then turning his attention back to his work. "You look so happy," he adds

Esme's smile just grew wider, "My son finally wakes up," she says her hands starting to mix the ingredients needed to make bread

"Really? I'm happy for you. And your family," Frank says

"Yeah. We have been blessed today."

Suddenly there were shouts coming from outside the kitchen. It sounded like some people are having an argument; a heated one. Both Esme and Frank shared a look, before they rushed out from the kitchen by an unspoken agreement.

There they found Bella, being scolded by a stranger. She just looks down at her feet as the man keeps shouting at her. He has a big, muscular body. Probably he is as huge as Emmett, but his face and body language gave an impression that he is no good man at all.

"You remember what I said, young lady? Tell your dad to pay for all of his debt. It has been months since the time he supposed to return my money. Tell him to stop hiding. If he still doesn't show up 'till tomorrow, you are to be the one who will be paying for all of the money he owes me!"

Bella just nodded, still looking down. Esme, Frank, and the other employee, Angela, wanted to help, but to tell the truth they were frightened. When they finally got the courage to step in, the man suddenly turned on his heels and storms out of the bakery without any more word.

"Who was that, Bella?" Esme asked when the man had gone. She saw that the poor girl still has her hands shaking.

"Just some kind of a mafia my dad borrowed money from. My dad... he's an alcoholic, and loves to gamble. Waste his money for them. Last time he sold our house when he runs out of money to stock his beers and to play poker, now he borrowed money from a man like that," Bella explains, sighing heavily, "He has been like this since mom died eight years ago," she adds covering her face with her hands in frustration

"How much did your dad owe him?"

"About two hundred grand."

Esme silently pities the girl. Bella is a nice and decent girl, works here to support her family. She couldn't even bring herself to imagine of what kind of life Bella has gone through. Her motherly instinct kicks in. Esme takes Bella's hand in hers, squeezing it gently giving her a sign of comfort. At least that's the least she could do to help take the weight off the girl's shoulder even if it's just for a while.

But then, an idea struck in her mind. Her eyes lit up when she takes in Bella's appearance. She might just found the solution for both hers and Bella's problem.

Brown hair and eyes, heart-shaped face, same height, and same built. Bella looks a lot like Shannon, her late daughter in law, except for the fact that Shannon's hair is not wavy like Bella's, and that her eyes were the dark shade of brown while Bella's are lighter. But if it's seen from the distance, Shannon and Bella cannot be distinguished. The resemblance is clear, though it's not striking.

_I could ask Bella to pretend to be Shannon. Then I could give her some money in return of her favor. The girl then could use the money I gave to pay for her father's debt, _Esme thought.

"Bella, would you like to help me?"

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I haven't even got the chance to answer her question, but then Mrs. Cullen escorted me to her office. Said she wants to talk to me in private. As I followed after her, I try to recall if I have done anything wrong. After I was settled in the seat in front of her desk, Mrs. Cullen then tells me about what she wants to say that made us have to go somewhere private.

I just stared blankly once Mrs. Cullen explained her idea to me. My brain was still registering each word she said. She offered me a job; a no ordinary one.

She wants me to pretend to be her late daughter in law.

The first thing that came to my mind was _'Is she serious?' _

She offered me a contract, to be her daughter in law who died a few months ago in an accident, which also claimed the life of her unborn grand daughter. The only one who survived from the fatal car accident was her son, Edward. He was stuck in a comatose state for quite a while, before finally opened his eyes today. Now that he is finally awaken—and struck with amnesia no less—his family doesn't have the heart to tell him the deaths of his beloved ones; the only reason for him live. His wife and daughter are his air to breathe, his everything, according to Mrs. Cullen.

Then out of nowhere she came up with this idea. Hiring someone to be her fake daughter in law. For her son's sake. She promised me a payment in return of my favor, and then I can use the money to pay off my dad's debt.

At first, I was against this offer. I don't want to lie to somebody like that. I mean, I need the money, but what if this Edward found out I am not his real wife?

When I asked her about this, Mrs. Cullen sighed. "Then there is nothing we could do about it. If he is to know, then he will be."

This job is risky, I know it. And I frankly have no idea what got into me when I finally said yes to this crazy, insane, offer. Maybe I was _that_ desperate to get quick money; maybe I pity this Edward because of all he had suffered, that I wanted to at least make him feel better by pretending to be his wife.

Just a few hours after she first gave me this offer, Mrs. Cullen then came to my apartment with a lawyer, bringing a contract with them. What else if it's not the contract for me to pretend to be 'Shannon Cullen', her late daughter in law. She really waste no time on getting this done.

My hands were shaky when I grabbed the pen to sign those papers of contract. I didn't even read what was written on them; I couldn't, I was too nervous. All I know is that I have to be 'Shannon', the wife of Edward Cullen, for the next twelve months. And that the Cullen family will pay me seven hundred grand for it.

_Seven hundred grand._

I swear the blood was drained from my face, and that my eyes were bulging out when I saw the amount of dollars involved. I was lucky enough I didn't faint.

When I finally signed the paper, my hands were completely wet with sweats. I was tongue tied, running out of words, when Mrs. Cullen and her lawyer walked out from my apartment and leaving me with a check worth way more than my old truck.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Should I stop? Should I continue? Should I delete this story? Please leave me your review, because your opinion matters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Still don't own anything but the plot**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates! I had a writer's block a while ago. And also, school has been keeping me so busy, and in Indonesia there are these national exams the senior year students have to pass in order to graduate, therefore I have to study really hard. Once the exams are over, I may will update more regularly. I hope you guys will understand.**

**And also...start from this chapter, I'm getting some help from a beta. Thanks to my beta Elizabeth, DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING, she wrote the first few lines of this chapter. I can't thank her enough. Go check out her profile. She got some cool Twilight stories posted!**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

* * *

I flipped through the file in my hands, absorbing all the information. The different colored paper signified different sections. Health, occupation, family.

Family.

The poor guy.

I stopped at the full colored photo. It was a photo of Edward and a woman who I assumed to be his now dead wife. God, she was gorgeous! I'm nothing compared to her. How Mrs. Cullen—Esme—thought us to be look alike, I have no idea. The real Shannon's hair might have the same hue of brown as mine, and her eyes might have shared the same color as mine, but that was it. We were complete opposites. She was like the Greek goddess and I the plain, unattractive girl.

Somehow I felt a pang of jealousy washed over me. Shannon had everything. She was perfect, as was her life. She was beautiful, she had a husband—an equally beautiful one nonetheless—who loved her, and she had a baby on the way.

I quickly shook my head, shrugging the inappropriate feeling I just had. How could I ever feel jealous toward Shannon? She now had lost everything, literally. I shouldn't have felt like that.

In the photo, Edward had his arms circled around Shannon's waist. They looked so happy. A wide smile formed on Shannon's lips as well as Edward's. They obviously were in love. Deeply. Now I understood why Edward's family thought that he couldn't handle the news of Shannon's, and their baby's deaths. I think Edward would have been crushed. Badly. I imagined being in a coma for months, then waking up just to find out that my closest loved ones are dead, leaving me as an only survival. I shuddered and sent the dreadful thoughts from my mind

My eyes then focused on Edward, and I took a better look at him. I ran my finger over his bright green eyes and strange reddish hair. He was absolutely gorgeous; a real looker. I sighed and slammed the file shut.

"Now Bella, don't be going soft on Mrs. Cullen. You and I both know this is important and she needs you to be strong for her son. Just think of all the money that will be accumulating in your account," the man driving the car said, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

He was the lawyer who had overseen the signing of the contract. From yesterday, I found out that his name was Jason Jenks. Esme had asked him to drive me to the hospital to see Edward as well as giving me more details about Edward that I needed to know.

"I'm not going soft, I just feel so bad for him. He did, after all, lose everything."

In the rearview mirror I could see Mr. Jenks look back at me before turning his focus back on the road.

He sighed. "I know. I have been working with the Cullens for ten years now. They are one of the nicest clients I've encountered. It was a horrible thing that have happened to a decent family like them."

I couldn't agree more with him. I had been working in Esme's bakery for three years and she had been nothing but gentle and kind to me and the other employees. I'm sure with a maternal figure like Esme, the other family members would have the same traits as her too.

My heart started to quicken it's pace when I realized we were nearing the hospital. I felt the beads of sweats forming on my forehead. Weird, since it was cold inside the car; the air conditioner was turned on. When the car pulled on a stop just in front of the hospital, for one second I wished the world would just swallow me whole.

I climbed out the car with shaking knees. If I hadn't been leaning against the car door for support, I would have collapsed on the ground.

The thought of just canceling everything crossed my mind. I started to have this aweful doubt about my decision to be involved in this. I had so many things to worry about. Things that could cause this cover as Shannon Cullen to blow up.

What the hell am I doing? Why did I even agree to lie and pretend to be some stranger's dead wife? I mean, I barely even passed the drama class when I was in school! Sure, I knew every dialog in Romeo and Juliet, but I couldn't act! I was a bad—no, terrible—actress! Yes, I might desperately need the money, but—

"Bella?" Mr. Jenks' voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw him holding the hospital front door for me, waiting for me to walk in.

"Come on," he said again, motioning me to go inside.

With a deep intake of breath, I headed inside the hospital. I'm here now, and there was no way back.

And before I knew it, we were right in front of Edward's room. It felt like I was just climbing out of the car one second and then the next second I'm here. I must have walked too fast. I cursed myself silently for doing that. I was still having trouble breathing, moreover when Mr. Jenks pushed the door open. I couldn't breath. I was nervous...and scared.

Nobody was in the room except for Edward himself, who was asleep in the bed. The other Cullens must have gone back to their normal routines, I assumed. I turned to Mr. Jenks, unsure of what to do.

"Go," he whispered as he pushed me closer to Edward's bed.

I composed myself, trying to get my breathing as well as my heartbeat back to normal. I braced myself and stepped even closer to the right side of the bed to sit on a chair that was located there. My hands were still trembling, so I slapped them in hope to get them to stop. Thank God it worked. With hesitation, I placed my right hand on top of Edward's, holding it as I rubbed it with my thumb gently. His hand was surprisingly soft for a man's hand. I concluded he must have never done any rough work.

My eyes then laid on his features. My breath was caught in my throat for a second. Even with the bruises and healing wounds which were evident on his face, he was gorgeous. I had seen him from the photograph just earlier, but he was even more breathtaking when I finally saw him in person. Just like his late wife, Edward could have been mistaken as a Greek god.

I ran my finger through his face, stroking each bruise and wound there gently and carefully so I wouldn't hurt him. But suddenly Edward stirred in his sleep, causing me to jump. I quickly got my hand off his face, backing up from him a little. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of beautiful green irises.

I found them looking straight at me in an instant.

Edward blinked his eyes a couple of times before he finally spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do... There's that little button that said "review" down there. Please review, I want to know what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
